Skull Vs Wolf
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: This is my own version of a sequel to "Mission: Roanapur". Three years after the Roanapur job, the Punisher must go after the 'bloodhound of Florencia' AKA Roberta or Rosarita. This story is rated M for being both Punisher and Black Lagoon, and please read and review if possible!
1. Soul Offering

Chapter 1: Soul Offering

(Opening A/N: This is going to be my own version of a sequel to BLAKKSTONE's Mission Roanapur. Three years after killing off the bosses of Roanapur, the Punisher goes onto the trail of one known as "The Bloodhound Of Florencia" Not only is the Punisher on her heels, it turns out SHIELD is after her as well. This is going to be a deadly game of cat and mouse in this revamp of "Roberta's Blood Trail," This story is rated M for blood and gore, graphic violence, adult language, use of drugs and alcohol, and brief nudity. Plus for the disclaimer: I do not own either Black Lagoon for that is rightfully owned by Rei Hiroe, and the Punisher is rightfully owned by Marvel comics, I don't make the money and they do. Anyway, let's get to it!)

[Three years after the job in Roanapur...]

The Punisher along with a small squad of SHIELD agents were sent to Venezeula, South America to lure out an Ex-FARC member codename "The Bloodhound Of Florencia." The Punisher was armed with a standard issue military M-700 bolt action sniper rifle with a sound supressor. SHIELD was also sent to eliminate an HVT here. The Punisher got into the vantage point and had one Deigo Lovelace in his sights.

"Castle, are you in position? If you are, then we're waiting for your shot so we can detonate the explosives. That way we could make it look like a terrorist attack." Agent Mendoza said as he saw through a pair of binoculars.

"I'm in position, just getting ready to take the shot." The Punisher said, as soon as he had the target in sight, he took a deep breath, and squeezed the trigger placing a bullet directly into the head of the patriarch of the Lovelace household.

As his body dropped to the ground, the SHIELD agents detonated the explosives. The Blast shook everyone in the vicinity and Roberta saw in total shock that her beloved master was killed. The death of the Lovelace patriarch was an invitation to a fight. And it's going to be a fight to the death, A vigilante taking on a deadly former soldier/terroist. He knew that "Roberta" or Rosarita, killed innocent men, women, and children.

"Targets have been eliminated Director Fury." Agent Mendoza said, Fury knew that this was going to be an all out bloodbath. So he advised all members of SHIELD to exercise extreme caution from here on out.

The Punisher then strapped the sniper rifle to his body and went out admist the chaos that was done by the vigilante and SHIELD.

[At the Funeral...]

Garcia cried for the death of his beloved father. Roberta held the young Lovelace in a small hug.

"Why did god do something like this?" Garcia asked, and Roberta knew that god didn't kill him.

"God didn't do this, the only thing that is responsible for the master's death...is man himself." Roberta answered, she needed to find the ones responsible for her master's death.

[Meanwhile, with the Punisher...]

The Punisher knew that he just poked a very rabid bear with a stick, but he had all the tools he needed to exterminate the one called the bloodhound of Florencia. And he was cleaning his guns getting ready for the fight with the most lethal terrorist known to man.

"The stage has been set, and the die has been cast. Mark my words Rosarita, before the day is done, I'll have you at the tip of my gun and when I do...I'll pull the trigger without hesitation." The Punisher said to himself, this is going to be an all out bloodbath.

[This is just the beginning, ladies and gentlemen!]

(A/N: Okay after flipping a coin on who wins, Heads: Roberta Wins and Tails: Punisher Wins. The verdict, Tails! I'm sorry to all of you Black Lagoon fans, but no hard feelings. I usually leave these choices up to fate, and you can't deny it. Anyway, drop a review if possible and faves along with follows are still optional. So until the next chapter...this is the master of chaos BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	2. On Hiatus

Hey guys, sorry to do this but thanks for all of your support, and all the reviews I've received from you, but I've been working hard on my current project which happens to be an Akame Ga Kill/Black Lagoon story called "Kill The Roanapur Empire" And I've been getting a lot of good reviews out of it, and I could use a lot of support for it, but hey, if things start going south there, then I'll just jump back to doing one of these...I hope you guys understand, I'm not giving up on this, I'm just going to be on hiatus with this project until further notice. Thanks for all of your support you guys!

Sincerely,

BloodyDemon666


End file.
